


-fin-

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	-fin-

The credits had long since finished playing. With his eidetic memory, Clark could name the third from the last sound effects editor.. He could also recount every sigh, and shift in position of his date next to him.

The hand in his, warming with his body heat; a welcome presence, leaning on his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Lana asked.

"Shhh" Clark said softly, wrapping his jacket around the beloved form next to him. "Can we just sit here awhile longer?"

"Sure, Clark," Lana said. "I'll just go sweep somewhere else."

'Thanks." Clark said, and pulled a sleepy Lex closer.


End file.
